This invention claims priority of the German patent application 101 08 988.0 which is incorporated by reference herein.
The invention refers to an optical instrument.
In microscopes, for example, and in particular in stereomicroscopes, it is often desirable to reflect data and/or images into the one binocular channel or stereo channel, and to attach to the other binocular channel or stereo channel an imaging device, such as a photographic camera or a video unit, which acquires the microscope image, i.e. for example a specimen image or (for a surgical microscope) the surgical site.
In an optical instrument or device having at least one binocular viewing port, for example a stereomicroscope, it is known to provide in the two channels of the binocular beam path beam splitters that make it possible to reflect a portion of the beam path out onto the imaging device or the like, and/or to reflect in toward the viewing port data or images that have been made available.
Many users are now requesting the ability to choose without restriction whether the image is reflected into, or the imaging device is attached to, the left or the right channel. Often it is even desirable to be able to change, during operation, which device is attached to which channel.
In the existing art, therefore, both the imaging device and the display device that makes available the data or images that are to be reflected in are configured as modules, so that they can be selectably flange-mounted onto the left or right stereo channel. Changing modules from one side to another is troublesome, however, and the risk of confusion also exists. Because of the need for unrestricted access to the individual modules, the space or volume required is moreover very large.
It is the object of the invention further to develop an optical instrument which allows a switching between having the channels into which data and/or images are reflected, or out of which a portion of the beam path is reflected out to an imaging module, without the need to reinsert or remount modules.
According to the present invention the above object is achieved by an optical instrument which comprises:
at least one binocular viewing port defining at least one binocular beam path which has two channels;
an imaging module,
a display module,
a plurality of beam splitters for reflecting a portion of the beam path out onto the imaging module toward the viewing port, and for reflecting into one channel data or images that have been made available on the display module, wherein the imaging module and the display module are arranged in stationary fashion with respect to the optical instrument; and
at least one optical switcher provided for the imaging module and the display module that optically connects the respective module to the beam splitter in the one or the other channel.
According to the present invention, the module or modules are arranged in stationary fashion. In order to connect the individual modules optically to the particular desired channel of the binocular beam pathxe2x80x94which is preferably but not necessarily a stereo beam pathxe2x80x94there is provided for each module (at least) one optical switcher that optically connects the respective module to the beam splitter in the one or the other channel, i.e. creates an optical path. Optionally, the optical switcher can also have a position in which it does not create a connection between the respective module and one of the channels of the binocular beam path.
It is preferred in this context if the optical switchers are rotatable or slidable prisms. Rhomboid prisms, for example, can be used as the prisms. Of course other xe2x80x9coptical switches,xe2x80x9d such as simple mirrors or electrooptical elements can nonetheless also be used, provided their only function is to open up or close off an optical path between the respective module and the beam splitter provided in the one or the other channel.
It is also possible, in addition, to provide more than one optical switcher for each module.